


The Price of Fame

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fame, Family Feels, How Do I Tag, Parental Rosita, Protective Buster Moon, Record Deals, Supportive Rosita (Sing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Johnny's reconciliation with his dad doesn't happen and he continues to believe he's a huge disappointment to his family. Johnny's performance caught the eye of a producer who loved the emotion he heard, and they offer him a record deal. When Johnny makes it big, he plans to break out his dad and uncles, and his new manager tells him he can...annonymously.Johnny's built an image. A hard working gorilla who made it on his own two feet despite fighting against near homelessness, poverty, and being forced into the gang life. People wanted that underdog who triumphed story, his manager told him. But he can't be seen with criminals. He could bail out his family and send them money for all he cared, but Johnny could not make contact.With how his father refused to see him the times he visited...Johnny agreed.The gorilla gang is freed, they're psyched to see Johnny in real life after only seeing him become a star on TV...but are in for a rude awakening when they realize they can't.





	The Price of Fame

"You really think he's got what it takes?" Buster asked with narrowed eyes and crossed arms. 

Would he love for his friends to be discovered and make their own paths of fame? Sure. It was a dream many had but few achieved. The music business was a hard one. It didn't happen overnight and took a lot of work. He would know, even if he worked more so behind the scenes and on the front stage. He was a firm believer of the best of the business but wasn't blind to the struggles and hardship. 

He's provided the best(and now safer) place for his friends to come practice and sing in. He helped them bring out the best and polish off the rougher stuff. He knew he was tough from time to time, but it was in the genuine growth of the performers. Some of the industries weren't as 'noble' like him. They would see a quick cash cow and milk it until it was drained dry and then dump it when no longer useful. He shuddered at the thought of it happening to Johnny of all people. 

"He's young and will need training. But what I saw and more importantly, what I heard, is proof of the talent inside of him. All I want to make that coal into a bright, shining diamond." 

Buster wasn't one to miss a beat. "Only way to do that is with pressure."

"Look, am I saying it'll be easy? No. And you know this. Anyone in this business should know that. Realistically speaking. You know I work with a moderately to rather famous firm. We're looking for some fresh faces...and I think he's got what we're looking for."

Buster sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, it's not that I don't want to help either of you. I would love to see Johnny flourish to his full potential. He's got a lot of talent, I won't lie about that. But he's...kind. And sweet. I have my theater and the other performers who also want to get to this point too. I can't keep an eye on Johnny properly."

"You won't have to. That's what I'm here for."

"He's a good kid, with a hard past..."

"This is music, Buster...we use that as fuel. Let me at least talk to the kid. See if he's interested. If he says no, then I'll drop it."   
  
Buster sighed but nodded. "Alright. You can talk to him. But Jack...watch his back. It's ruthless out there."

"You know me, Moony...I'm always rooting for the underdog." 

* * *

 

 

"You wanna sign me on? _Seriously_?" Johnny asked with wide eyes. He scanned over the contract and did his best to understand all of the legal stuff. 

"Buster's an old pal. When I heard of his _final_ performance I tuned in. I was amazed. There's a lot of talent here." Jack said. 

Johnny nodded in agreement. "Ya, there is. So...why me? I mean I get Rosita bein' a mum might be complicated, but Gunter or Ash or Mike or Meena..."

"All great sure, but right now I'm scouting for something...else. Something _you_ got, kid."

"But...what do I got?" 

"You are an underdog. Plain and simple. The voice you have is _raw_ with emotion. Ash is great and I've sent clips of her to some people, but she's for the romance angle. It'll always be something we look for but not me. Me? I'm interested in _your_ voice. The voice of the lone boy goin' on man...I've dug into your life, kid. And despite it all, here you are...still standing." Jack said with a small grin, inserting a line from Johnny's song. "Look, I know you're scared. The unknown is scary. But I'm giving you a shot...and look, you can read through this with Moony so make sure he explains anythin' that might confuse you. If it seems like a shot you're interested in taking...call me first thing." 

Jack got up and put on his trench coat on. At the door, he put on his fedora and looked back at the young gorilla. "Destiny's a knocking, Johnny...I sure do hope you answer it." 

* * *

 

 

"So...what do you think?" Johnny asked Rosita. 

After everything happened and things seemed to settle for everyone, Rosita's motherly instincts brought Johnny to the forefront of her priorities. She learned about what happened to Johnny's dad and uncles, and about his living conditions. Despite the space issue, Rosita brought Johnny home. They were a tight squeeze but Johnny loved to help with the chores, and he and Rosita would rehearse at home as well. And to be honest, he hasn't eaten that well in years. 

Though he did talk the contract over with Mr. Moon, he felt like he needed her advice. 

"It's a bit nerve-racking but exciting! Johnny, you were discovered! Oh, I'm so proud of you!" She hugged him tightly. 

He smiled softly and returned the hug. Though he did blush at the compliment, at her praise, he began to feel proud of himself too. "Thanks, Rosita...So, what do you think I should do?"

"Well, you said Mr. Moon trusts this man?"

"He said he knew him. Old friends or somethin'. But he made sure I was aware of all the hard work ahead of me if I accept." Johnny replied.

"Well, you already work very hard, dear. But I guess it'll be a bit different and on a different scale. Still, I think you can do it. If it's what you want." Rosita told him confidently. The look on her face made her ask though, "Do you want it?"

"I...think so. I mean...I love to sing. And I...I sacrificed a lot...I just...somethin' feels...heavy." He told her with a gaze that looked very lost. 

Rosita knew his story and understood the feelings. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think you should do it. I'll be cheering you on all of the way. And so will everyone else. And...no matter what happens, you know you have a home to come back to here. _Always_."

And that's what sealed the deal. 

After his dad and his uncles refused to see him anymore, he was heartbroken. He felt so alone and untethered. Like he was drifting in life without rhyme or reason. 

His friends at the theater really made a difference in his life. They made him feel not so alone...and Rosita had made him part of her family. He pulled her into another embrace. "Thanks, Rosita."

* * *

 

"Just sign here kid," Jack said as he passed over the papers to Johnny. 

Johnny gave them one more glance over before he took a deep breath and signed his name. 

Jack smiled, "Welcome aboard, kid. Let's make some magic." 

* * *

 

 

"I'm sorry Mr. Pines...I'm trying my best, I swear!"

Jack sighed on the other side of the recording studio. "You're far too sincere, Johnny. I know you are. But at the same time...I'm not seeing what I saw at the show. Where's the emotion?"

"I...I don't know..."

"You do, Johnny. Look...I know it's harsh. I know it seems unfair, but that night on stage you sang from the heart. The words you were singing, the intention you meant. It was for your dad, wasn't it?"

Johnny was looking at his feet, though he shrugged, he also nodded. "Guess so..."

"No guessing, Johnny. It was. We both know it. This song can be what blasts your career off, kid. And it needs that same emotion. Think of whatever you need to think of to get that emotion back. And then just sing...you can do it. Now...from the top!"

Johnny nodded. He closed his eyes and focused on what he was feeling that night. He felt the lingering regret and guilt of letting his family down. He felt the hurt of being neglected and rejected. A shiver went down his spine and when he opened his eyes, they were glistening with unshed tears. He nodded to the person operating the controls and waited for his cue. 

This time...he nailed it. 

* * *

 

Johnny spent months in recording rooms and smaller gigs. Opening for other bands and doing charity to low paying gigs. But he built up a repertoire and even a following. He was catching fire and it was leaving a blazing trail. 

Soon, he got his really big gig opening for the hottest bands at a sold-out arena! He got tickets for Rosita, her husband, and _all_ of her kids. He was desired enough that even with all of those seats already taken, they gave him even more to invite the rest of the Moon Theatre group. He also got three more seats. But they remained empty. He did his best to ignore them, but when Mike, in his jealous tantrum tried to get him off his game for the giggles of it, he used the emptiness of those seats to refuel the passion in his voice. He blew the crowd away and impressed some of the other singers too. 

His face was everywhere the following week, and he road that fame to release his own album. 

* * *

 

 

"Here you are, kid. Your first big paycheck." Jack told him as he handed him the money. 

Johnny raised his eyebrow at the jackal. He's been paid in the last couple months, but he's used that money to pay for his own place and necessities, as well as the things for school he needed. To keep his mind off of his family in prison, he used whatever time he wasn't singing doing school work. He had a _lot_ of catching up to do there to not fall behind. But he sucked at some of the subjects so he needed to hire tutors. The money he made wasn't exactly wowing up until then. He saved a bit of each check to get his family out but their combined bail was rather high.  

But looking at the check he got tonight, his eyes widened. "Are...are you serious?"

Jack smiled, "Don't let it go to your head. This is good, but it's just the beginning. I need you to still be focused on the music and your studies. People are loving this hard-working young man that's lifting himself up from the ashes!"

Johnny was smiling ear to ear, admiring the check. "I can finally bail my dad and uncles out of jail!"

"Oh..."

"Oh? What oh?"

Jack sighed, "Look kid...we need to talk. If this is what you really want, I won't stop you from bailing them out. But do it anonymously. And sending them money afterward, also your choice. But...you can't publically go back to them."

"What? What do you mean?" 

"I mean image, kid. You're a rising star. People will be looking for any reason to make you look bad. We need to protect that image."

"But...but I'm helping my family..."

"And I'm not saying you won't. But kid...they were a gang of thieves with priors and history. You said yourself that none of them would see you. If they do now, it'll be because of the fame and money. That's not what you need. You're standing on your own now Johnny. You didn't need them to get here...you don't need them dragging you down. Did they believe you could be here?"

"No..."

"Did they think being part of their gang would be a better life?" 

"I...well...maybe.."

"I know this sounds harsh. Family is family. But you're in a critical part of your career. You can go far, Johnny. Be more than a one-hit wonder. But you can't do it if they're weighing you down." 

Johnny looked down at his check again, his stomach in knots with indecision.

* * *

 

 

"Alright, just sign here and you're free to go." 

Big Daddy looked at the plastic bag with all of his belongings of the night he was arrested, to the form of his release. He picked up the pen and signed. He was then led to the area waiting for the bus that would take them anywhere. 

He, Barry, and Stan hadn't shared much of a word since they were told someone posted their bail. None of them knew anyone outside who would do that...except Johnny. 

A child, their child, who they've neglected to see on Big Daddy's orders. The leader and father of the young gorilla had been upset and felt betrayed by the youngest member. At first he tried to ignore the television but once he got an idea of what true talent his son had, he wouldn't miss an episode. He dropped the rule of not taking visits from Johnny but...they stopped. 

No visits, no calls, no letters. 

It stung horribly to get what you supposedly wanted. 

But he was out now. They all were, thanks to Johnny. They could smooth things over. He was slightly disappointed to not see Johnny waiting for them, but he could understand if his son still had bad feelings. 

Big Daddy worked on what to say all the way home. Once there, however, they were greeted with cold, empty darkness. It seemed like Johnny hadn't been living there for some time. 

They did their best to fill their time. Clean up the place, used stashed away money to pay the bills and for food. They caught up on everything they could on Johnny online, and it was a lot. Though Stan and Barry would try to hide it from Big Daddy. He supposed whenever he thought of his son he got a look on his face. But he wasn't mad at his son. No, he was mad at himself. 

The next day arrived an envelope with money. A lot of money. From Johnny. Or so the note said. And that was all it said. 'From Johnny'.

"Boss? Where ya goin'?" Barry asked. 

"To talk to my son." 

* * *

 

"I'm sorry sir. You're not on the list. No entry." The security guard said to him. 

"My son's in there! I need to speak to him! Tell him his father's here to talk to him!" Big Daddy demanded. 

The bear looked unimpressed and unafraid. "I have my orders. No one is allowed in today. So leave...or you'll behind bars again. And this time, I doubt Johnny'll bust you out."

 "What'd you just say?"

"I said you're a deadbeat thief, trying to rely on your now famous kid. It's pathetic...your kid's made something of himself. Without you...get out of here. Haven't you messed up his life enough?"

The words shouldn't have hurt. This ignoramus had no idea what he was talking about. He didn't know him or his Johnny...but thinking back, he didn't know his Johnny either. Had he ruined his life?

 Before he knew it, he was driving his way back to the garage. 

He'll try again tomorrow. 

Yeah...tomorrow was another day. 

"He'll see me tomorrow...yeah, he'll come to visit. He just...he's giving us time to settle." 

Johnny didn't visit the next day. Nor did he call or write. 

But he kept on singing, and Big Daddy never missed a performance and even made sure Barry recorded everyone. 

  


End file.
